Max and Fang or Katniss and Fang?
by PeaceLoveFang44
Summary: What happens when Fang meets another gir? how will Max react?


i do not own "Maximum Ride" or "The Hunger Games"

Max's P.O.V

Panem is a very interesting place. But not interesting in a good way. Looked like a very deserted place if you ask me. And I've never heard of the 12 Districts, but at least it's a place to stay. Hopefully. My flock and I have been flying for over a week, sleeping in caves every time we could find one.

We landed in District 12. I could tell that these people were nice, but you never know. There could be Erasers around any corner. I tuck my wings in tight to my back as I see the rest of the flock do the same. Luckily, no one seemed to be looking at us. I'm surprised they didn't see our wings. They are, like, huge!

People are just going about their own business, buying food or just walking around with friends. Fang starts to walk towards this girl; she has dark hair in a braid that goes halfway down her back. She was clearly beautiful. But why was _my _extremely handsome boyfriend going over to talk to her? I can feel my face start to burn with anger. I am sooooo angry. What if he was going to flirt with this girl? Just then, someone came up behind me. "Hey," the voice said. I turned around seeing a boy about the same age as Fang, Iggy, and I. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "Hi," I said not knowing what else to say. "Um….. Do you know who that girl talking to my brother?" Why did I just say that? That is probably the stupidest thing i could've said.

"Yeah, that's my friend Katniss. Oh by the way, I'm Peeta," he held out his hand. But I refused.

"I'm…..uh…..Max," another stupid thing to say. Then, Fang came up to me and tapped my shoulder. "What?" I said that a little harshly. He gave me an annoyed look then elbowed me in the gut.

"She said we can stay with her and her family," Fang said. Oh great.

"You're visiting? You guys better lie low. You don't wanna be caught around here unless you live in Panem," Peeta said. He either wanted us to leave or to be careful.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine," I said then turned to Fang and said, "Alright, where does she live?"

Peeta said he would take us there. Her house is in a place called Victor's Village. The houses are huge and I wasn't sure what to expect when I walk through the door. Unlike I've seen on TV shows, Peeta just opened the door and went inside. We slowly followed him in. There was a light on in the distance. "I bet that's the kitchen," Nudge said. Here comes chatter box Nudge, "You know? The place where you can bake, eat, and do all sorts of things!" I silenced her with my hand. Nudge might be a chatter box, but we still love her.

A silhouette of a girl came into view. As she walked down the long hallway she said, "Hey Peeta,"

"Hey Katniss,"

"I'm Max and this is my family. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy," Well she has to know our names if we're gonna stay here. Right? If not; it's too late. "We have an extra two bedrooms upstairs, so you can stay there," Katniss said, acting like she was delighted to have us as guests. I know how to read people. You just have to pay close attention to their face. Anyway, on our way up the stairs, I see pictures. These pictures were of Katniss and Peeta, together. They were covered in dirt, but looked relieved. I have no idea what these pictures were taken. Not at a historical landmark or anything that would look familiar to anyone like a pool. I still wonder though, would I ever find out?

When I finally got Nudge and Angel settled, I went to go check on Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. I open the door and cannot believe what I'm seeing. Everything is perfect. Nothing on the floor, the beds are made, but where are Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy? I didn't hear them leave. I try to tell myself that they are fine and just went to look around. The next second, my thoughts change. Did someone find them? Was it the Erasers? "Hey," i jumped to the sound of the voice. Fang. "Fang! Why do you do that?" I am so angry. Doesn't he know not to sneak up on someone when they're in deep thought?

"Well I'm sorry, just wanted scare you,"

"Why?"

"'Cause your face is a total Kodak moment,"

"Ugh. Sometimes you can really be a pain,"

"I take that as a compliment," he said with a little laughter in his voice.

Katniss walked in the room. There was an awkward silence. There has to be a reason for it, but I have no idea what it is. Fang looked a little uncomfortable. "Um….. I have to go," I said. I was on the verge of crying. I kept thinking _Maximum ride never cries. _That didn't work. I ran out of the house and onto the street. I figured that walking through town might my mind off everything.

My eyes are stinging and red. The tears are streaming down my face. I don't even remember the last time I cried. I forgot how sad I can get. It feels horrible. Nothing can make me feel any better, not even one of Fang's kisses. And speaking of the devil, he appears in front of me. Can this day get any worse?

"Max, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know!" I was screaming.

"I really don't know, but it's getting dark we should go back," Before I could protest, Fang kissed me. His lips against mine. Usually I would've been craving this feeling. Not anymore. I pull away and spread out my wings. I fly back to the house, leaving Fang alone in the dark night.

I couldn't sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about Fang and _her;_ together. Even though I was starving, I decided to skip breakfast. I wasn't ready to see Fang yet. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?" I called.

"Peeta,"

"Oh come in,"

"Are you alright? You skipped breakfast and have been hiding in here ever since last night,"

"Ya know, I'm not alright. But I have to get over it someday, right?"

"I feel the same way,"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I met Katniss I liked her. Okay maybe a little more than like,"

"But I was actually dating Fang. I never thought that he would hurt me in any way. Are they even dating?" I asked nervously, not knowing what answer I'm going to get.

"No, I don't think so, but I think they do like each other," Peeta left the bedroom leaving me alone. Maybe I might be able to get Fang back. My life is starting to be like that Taylor Swift song called "Better Than Revenge" and revenge is what I need to do.

It's noon and I still haven't eaten yet, so I went down stairs into the kitchen and I saw something I wish I hadn't. Fang and Katniss kissing. No more tears, it's time for the real Max to come out of her shell.

Peeta lives on the same street as Katniss, so I ran over to his house. I told him everything that happened and he's angry too. He told me about the Hunger Games and what they were all about and how he and Katniss had their first kiss. I was guessing those pictures I saw in Katniss' house were from their victory of the Hunger Games.

Peeta thought that revenge wasn't the best idea and makes me go talk to Fang. He says it will help resolve our problems. I have no idea this is going to work, but it's worth trying. After my talk with Peeta, I went to go find Fang. There he is, talking to Iggy and looking innocent. I wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. I fast walk into the kitchen where they are talking. They both stare at first then go back to their conversation. He can't ignore me. I walked up to Fang and said "Can I talk to you for a second?" he followed me out of the room. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well…..Um….okay let's just say I saw something I shouldn't and I'm extremely mad at you. And I also want to punch you,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Yes you do! I saw you kiss her! Why would you do that to me?" I was almost screaming when I said that.

"Max, I'm so sorry. I should have never done that. You are the only one that I love,"

"Oh yeah? Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know! It's like somebody had complete control of me. Do you forgive me?"

"Should I? You probably did the worst thi―" Fang kissed me. This time I didn't pull away. I noticed I do love Fang and I wasn't mad anymore. I pulled away for a brief second to say: "I forgive you,"

**The End**


End file.
